Eden
by Monno
Summary: A fated meeting under a tight situation. He loves a man out of his own kind, and the other loves the Prince of the most Royal. Will the passion last with a happy ending or will it end with the most disastrous? Sanaato


Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Prince Of Tennis characters. So don't sue me, I'm poor…really.

Story Title: Eden

Author: Monno/Saki

Date of update: Nov 2nd-05

Setting: Medieval Times.

Main paring: Sanada/Atobe

Rating: R--NC-17

Beads of sweat rolled across the pale skin down his back, face and everywhere else. His grayish blue hair plastered against his intoxicating pale face. His expression twist with excitement and pleasure, his fingers tips traced the outline of his bottom lip as he gasped in anticipation. The air in the dimly lighted room moist, heavy with the aroma of lovemaking.

"God." The pale man gasped then moaned with pleasure lips slightly parted. His head was thrown back, his body arched as he climaxed sweetly with grace. His eyes was heavy lidded, breathing hard as he clasped on top of a hard sweat glistened chest.

Drained of energy, he didn't bother to pull himself out from his lover. He actually liked the feeling of his lover still inside of him, hard or not. The thought of just that, could almost made him hard once more.

"Atobe." A deep voice masculine voice called out the pale gorgeous man as his calloused hands caressed the smaller shoulders lovingly.

"mmhmm…" Atobe lift himself up a little above the man underneath him with his arms. He bent down and pressed his thin lips against the other.

They kissed passionately, tongue battled each other and hands tangled in each other's hair. With the temptation of heated renewal passion; Atobe greedily grinded his hips against the other. They moaned in pleasure as the thrill of excitement rode through their bodies.

"Want to play again Atobe?" The slightly tanned male whispered into the other's ear, his hands groping the smaller pale butt playfully.

"ahh…Sanada, as if you don't." Atobe's thin lips curled at its corner, his eyes glinted with mischief. Without another minutes delay he grinded his hips once more, even harder this time. Sanada's shaft pushed against the pale man's insides, made him moaned even more desperately. Hard with need of a release, Sanada helped with the pleasurable movement; both were panting heavily as ever. Their love making started yet again with great passion.

A servant fast paced toward down the marbled floor toward Prince Atobe's bedchamber bearing news which the prince wouldn't like. He was slightly sweating as he goes, afraid that he might be the pounding bag this time. The memory of past never left his mind how the Prince cruelly beat a male servant just because he lost temper when the King delivered a message to him. A temper with that pale man always meant something of a dread to be happened. The servant's hand unconsciously went up to his neck, and gulped. Just outside of the Prince's bedchamber door, he lightly knocked and he waited. No answer nor sounds of feet on marble. He knocked a bit harder again, this time he heard shuffling of sheets and several grunts and murmurs. The servant wasn't surprised at the notice of someone else was in there with the Prince. All the servants served him always knew what kind of desires the Prince urges. No one dares to talk about it that is if they value their petty lives.

"Yes?" The doors were slightly pulled a jarred, a grumpy prince appeared through the crack but you still can see the beauty on his pale and gorgeous face.

"The King wishes to see you, Prince." The servant was prepared to get snapped at or even get a slap or whatever that the prince wishes to do.

"See me? What for?" Atobe felt annoyed, what in the name does his father want? Actually, he knew what his father wanted, and oh how he hated the King. Always making Atobe do what he pleases, political, economics, and everything else possible of bring the kingdom fortune and glory.

"It's about the courtship of the next charity ball, Prince."

Atobe's expression soured even more, "Tell him, I'll be there."

"Atobe?" Sanada's deep voice called out, he was in sitting position with sheets pooled around his lap, eyes deep and warm.

"My father wants to see me." The Prince slammed the door shut before the servant could offer the service of dressing him.

"About what?"

"Nothing of importance." He simply replied. He mouth twisted into a playful grin the next, he walked gracefully across the marble floor and he slowly let go of the sheets covering his lower half. Teasing and taunting.

In full beautiful nakedness was absorbed into Sanada's ONLY dark and lusty eyes. Atobe didn't help any, he sway his hips as he walked closer to the big royal bed. He climbed on the soft bed on all four, and then dropped himself into the dark haired man's lap. His pale skinny fingers pushed themselves up from his tan chest, swept over the dusky nipples and past over his strong shoulders. Sanada moaned as a knee pressed against his groin through the silky sheets. Atobe clasped his lips against the tanned skin of his neck and sucked at the smooth surface, absolutely delicious.

"Mmm…" Sanada parted his lips and sighed. Then he suddenly remembered about the King's meeting with the prince.

He pushed his hand against his pale chest enough that their body parted from touching.

"What?" Grey eyes looked up at the sudden gesture.

"Your meeting with the king?"

"The King, I don't care about the king." Atobe murmured against the tanned neck and wrapped town of his arms around it hugging them close.

"But—" Atobe's knee was pushing against his groin once more to shut him up, hearing the stoic man moan made him grin. "—I still think it's the best of your interest to go." He finally said through a husky whisper. His dark eyes fixed upon the grey ones whom intensely stared back.

"hmph." With a graceful movement he was out of Sanada's lap, stood beside the bed with his back turned against his lover. "Dress me then."

Sounds of shuffles of sheets, taps of feet on the marble floor and wooden creaks of drawers was heard in the spacious chamber. Silky layer of cloth draped over his pale shoulders cascaded down his back. He slightly shivered at the cold fabric against his skin as he inserted his arms through the sleeves. Sanada moved in front of him, his eyes and hands fixed on the buttons and the thin sash on the clothing. After he finished, he clothed the Prince another layer but more defined with patterns and color. The prince's arms slightly spread as Sanada smoothed out the even smallest wrinkles. He stood up and took the jeweled embedded comb and carefully smoothed out the blue grayish tangles. Sanada never made eye contact with the Prince. Atobe's slim fingers suddenly took hold of the other, darks eyes shifted upon the grey ones.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with nothing terrible of a news." He pressed his clothed body against the none and whispered against his lips.

"Of course," Sanada replied with a small ease, their lips barely touching, their breaths merely exchangeable.

Atobe grinned slightly and stood back, turned to go. Sanada's face expressionless as he watched the Prince slid of the chamber doors. He felt something terrible, uneasy and quite a fear suddenly bubbled up in him. He might just been delusional and thought too much; a talk with the King only means something political and it always was. That doesn't mean Atobe would obey every whim, which is until Sanada was involved in this passion of love.

A/n: Please review in order for me to update.

Tis only the 1st chapter so I kinda intend it short. Also I would like to request a edito/proof reader for this story. You must have pretty good literary grammar skills and have spare time to edit the story and send it back to me the following day. If you are interested please AIM at Plumbunni or email at About what you can get in return for editing my story, well we can discuss it on AIM or email. And yeah you better get your hopes up if you think there's money involved haha. I'm hoping you just enjoy the story and woud love to read it before anyone can.


End file.
